dgraymanfandomcom_ms-20200214-history
Lagu-Lagu dan Muzik-Muzik Belakang D.Gray-man
Apabila sesuatu manga dijadikan anime,anime teersebut mestilah mempunyai "lagu pembukaan" dan "lagu penutup"serta beberapa muzik latar belakang atau dikenali sebagai soundtrack.'''Kebanyakkan lagu-lagu ini akan dipendekkan kepada 1minit 30 saat oleh TV Tokyo.Info-info dibawah menunjukkan kesemua lagu-lagu D.Gray-man serta penyanyinya. Harap maaf kerana kebanyakan link yang bertanda biru akan membawa anda ke wikipedia orang '''Bahasa Inggeris '''ataupun '''Bahasa Indonesia Senarai Lagu-lagu dan muzik-muzik belakang D.Gray-man Lagu Pembukaan 1) Innocent Sorrow oleh Abingdon Boys School dari episod 1hingga 25 2) Brightdown oleh Nami Tamaki dari episod 26 hingga 51 3) Doubt and Trust oleh Access dari episod 52 hingga 76 hingga 76 4) Gekidou oleh UVERworld dari episod 77 hingga 103 Lagu Penutup 1) Snow Kiss oleh Nirgilis dari episod 1 hingga 13 2) Pride of Tommorow oleh JUNE dari episod 14 hingga 25 3) To the Continuation of the Dream oleh Surface dari episod 26 hingga 38 4) Antoinette Blue oleh Nana Kitade dari episod 27 hingga 51 5) The Reason Why You Are Here oleh Rie Fu dari episod 52 hingga 64 6) Wish oleh Sowelu dari episod 65 hingga 76 7) Regret oleh Mai Hoshimura dari episod 77 hingga 89 8) Changin' oleh Stephanie dan Roma Tanaka dari episod 90 hingga 103 Muzik-muzik belakang (soundtrack) Soundtrack asli D.Gray-man 1 # Innocent Sorrow # Kuro no Seishokusha Exorcist (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Exorcist, A Black Clergyman) # Allen Walker # Haikyo no Naka de (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: In The Ruins) # Sennen Hakushaku (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: The Millennium Earl) # Innocence Hatsudou (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Innocence Activate) # Kanda Yu # Roku Maboroshi Hatsudou (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Mugen Activate) # Komui Shitsuchou (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Chief Monitor Komui) # Home no Nakama Tachi (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Friends At Home) # Kyoudan no Ichinichi (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: A Day In The Order) # Kami no Kesshou (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: God's Crystal) # Ishi Hako no Message (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: The Message In The Cube) # Sennen Hakushaku no Takurami (Tejemahan Bahasa Inggeris: The Millennium Earl's Plan) # Akusei Heiki AKUMA (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Malignat Weapon AKUMA Demon ) # Kanashimi no Tamashii (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Sadness Of Soul) # Lala no Komori Uta (Terjamahan Bahasa Inggeris: Lala's Lullaby) # Tamashii no Kyuusai (Terjamahan Bahasa Inggeris: Salvation Of Soul) # Omoide no Naka ni (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: In His Memory) # Shiawase na Hibi (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Happy Days) # Jean to Leo (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Jean And Leo) # Maki Modoshi no Machi (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Female Give Back Of Town) # Road Camelot # Noa no Ichizoku (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Noah Family Clan ) # Kikai to Tamashii to Higeki (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Machine And Soul and Tragedy) # Kami ni Tori Tsukareta Shito (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: God Two In The Heart Tired.) # Fuan to Noroi (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Uneasiness And To Curse) # Yochou (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Omen) # AKUMA no Shuugeki (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: DEMON Of Attack) # Gekisen (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Violent Battle) # Hakai (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Destruction) # Kikan (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Repatriation) # Snow Kiss # Pride of Tomorrow Soundtrack asli D.Gray-man 2 # Brightdown # Kuro no Kyoudan (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: The Black Order) # Nakama to Tomoni (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Friend Of Tomorrow) # Keishousha Rabbi (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Successor Lavi) # Bookman # Arystar Krory # Kyuuketsuki no Shiro (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Vampire Of The Castle) # Eliade to no Ai (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Eliade And The Love) # Tyki Mikk # Sennen Ooyake Kara no Message (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: The Millennium Earl’s Open from Message) # Togaochi ~Suman Dark~ (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Fallen One - Suman Dark-) # AKUMA Shuurai (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: DEMON Attack) # Ikuukan (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Other Dimension Space ) # Noah Heya (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Noah Room) # Tabi no Kyuusoku (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Journey Relief) # Kyoudan no Nakama Tachi (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Dark Order And Friends) # Komui no Jikken Shitsu (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Komui And Experiments) # Tabi no Tochuu de (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: In The Middle Of The Journey) # Koigokoro (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Love) # Arata na Deai (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: New Meeting) # Saikai (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Reunion) # Tamashii no Iyashi (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris:To Heal The Soul) # Kuroi Mori (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Black Forest) # Inbou Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris(: Conspiracy Intrigue ) # Ketsudan no Toki (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Difficult Decision) # Semari Kuru Kiki (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Close Black Effect) # Gunshuu Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris(: Throng Mob, Group, Multitude ) # Gyakushuu (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Counterattack) # Futatabi Tatakai he (Terjemahan Bahasa Inggeris: Conflict Again Fight, Battle ) # Yume no Tsuzuki he # Antoinette Blue Soundtrack asli D.Gray-man 3 # The Earl's Monologue # Doubt & Trust # Gekidō # Crowned Clown # Foreboding # Comrades in the Asian Branch # Bak and Fou # Anita # The Men of the Sea # Level 3 # Japanese Landing # Chomosuke # The Ark's Appearance # Melody of Sighing # Noah's Memory # Exorcist VS. Noah # Jasdevi # Tyki's Awakening # Lavi's Agony # The Determination to Fight # Good News # In the Hand Which Is Connected by a Kiss(Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo) Musician # To Home # Malcolm C. Leverrier # Headquarters Attacked # Cross Marian # Darkness 4 # Red Resolve # Next Stage # Anata ga Koko ni Iru Riyū # Wish # Regret # Changin' Antoinette_blue.jpg changin stephanie.png brightdown.png doubtandtrust.jpg